


Ghost Hunt: EveryTime

by CSEve



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSEve/pseuds/CSEve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai has finally graduated HighSchool. But before she could finally have her diploma, the team accepts a case   where the men are in complete danger including the raven-haired CEO, Oliver Davis. When things were just about to get strange, they are taken one by one and their souls are transferred into their doll versions. What will Mai and the ladies do in order to save the guys?  Review Please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mai was staring at the S.P.R main door waiting for a client to arrive for the day. It was already 9:00 am and the client that promise to arrive by 8:00am hasn't shown up yet. It was a Saturday, she was apparently starting to feel sleepy. This time, she wasn't sleepy because of the future case, she was sleepy because she couldn't get enough sleep lately. Every morning when she would wake up she would feel a heavy object on her body as if she was being pressed down. Mai slumped down, she placed her chests and her arms on the desk. For a while, Lin went out and saw Mai sleeping on the desk. He gave out a sigh then muttered to himself. "Taniyama-san will be scolded again". He went into Naru's office silently not waking the young brunette.

Yasuhara entered the office with a yawn and closed the door silently. "Mai?" He asked as he walked to the desk. He gave her pokes on the head and tried to wake her up. Suddenly he thought of an evil idea. Yasuhara knew that Mai was a heavy sleeper and he knew that Bou-san was already on his way to the SPR office. He made sure that Mai was still sleeping. Yasuhara was staring at Mai who was sleeping and didn't even notice Naru leave his office and was standing right beside him. He went to Yasuhara's back and stood crossing his arms looking at him.

"I didn't pay you to stare at your co-worker, Yasuhara-san" Naru gave that smirk and then turned his attention to Mai who was starting to shake over her nightmares.

"Mai-san must be having dreams, boss" Yasuhara said as he walked over to Mai.

Naru ignored the sleeping brunette but felt the need of her tea. "Mai, Te—"

"Why don't you make your own tea you bastard" Mai said in her dreams.

The raven haired boy was quite surprised, that even in her dreams he was still a tea commander. He then placed the folder down on her table and then whispered to her. "Wake up or else I won't go to you graduation ceremony tomorrow"

Naru pulled himself up and Mai suddenly woke up. Yasuhara gave out a chuckle and clapped his hands together. "Shibuya-san that was superb!" he said. Mai sat up wobbling. She got dizzy from sleeping in a very uncomfortable position. Naru grinned and looked at her. "You have work to do, but first, get me my tea" Naru went to his office and slammed his door shut.

"Geez, he doesn't have to be cranky!" Mai tried to control herself. She stood up and entered the tiny kitchenette. "Mai-chan, let me help you." Yasuhara said as he followed her. Yasuhara prepared the water while Mai prepared the teapot. She sat down on the chair, placed her elbow on the table and her hand on her chin. "Where the hell is that client?" Mai said impatiently.

"Why are you so excited about meeting the client today Mai?" Yasuhara asked, he was about to sit down but then heard the door open.

"excuse me? Is anyone here?" a voice asked from the entrance. Mai then smiled and hurriedly greeted the young man who was inside the office.

"Hi! I'm Mai Taniyama, you must be from Hiro Private University?" Mai looked at the young man with black hair and green eyes. He was tall about 5'9 and has a very well-toned body. The young man smiled back and nodded. "My name is Shiro Toshio"

"Toshio-san, please have a seat. Our boss will talk to you shortly" Mai had the young man follow her to the couch. She then went back to the kitchenette to prepare the tea.

"would you like iced or hot tea, Toshio-san?" Mai asked as she was about to take the ice from the freezer. The young man simply replied. "I'd like it hot" Mai then returned the ice back to the freezer and went out with a cup of tea for the guest.

Mai glanced at the CEO's door and then started to walk to it. The moment that she was about to knock, Naru opened the door.

"Well, you caught me, we have a client" Mai smiled but he returned just a cold stare again. Mai stepped at the side and had Lin and Naru went out of the CEO's office. She eventually walked back to the kitchenette and talked with Yasuhara for a while.

"You must be Shibuya-san?" Toshio stood up as he was about to shake hands with Lin.

Mai gave a small laugh at the side. "Yasu, you have to pay up, we had a deal for this" Mai whispered to the 4-eyes teenager. Yasuhara admitted defeat and pulled out his wallet and placed the 10% of his allowance on the table. "This is the 4th time Mai" He mumbled.

Naru coughed then looked at the client with his passive look. "I'm sorry, but I'm Kazuya Shibuya". The young man was deeply embarrassed and scratched his head. "My apologies, I didn't expect that the CEO here would be a young man that's about my age" Toshio reached out his hand to shake hands with the CEO and Naru shook his hands.

"Please have a seat, this is Lin, and he will be taking down notes in case we'll accept your case." Toshio, Naru, and Lin sat down and discussed the matter.

"My name is Shiro Toshio, I'm currently the dorm leader of Hiro Private University. The university is already aware of what is currently happening in the dormitory that is why we we're given permission to invite the Shibuya Psychic Research to investigate our case."Shiro then pulled out some folders in his case. "This might be useful, I already asked some of the victims about the cases they have experienced"

Toshio gave the folder to Naru. Naru opened the folder and looked through the files and pictures they were able to gather as evidence. Naru sipped his tea once in a while.

"Tanaka Ryuu, he is the quarter back of our football team and also the vice-president of the dorm. Every day around 3:00am he would wake up for his training. However, one morning when he was about to leave the dormitory he heard an echo. He wasn't able to record it but one of my members did, unfortunately, I didn't bring it." Shiro paused for a while, Naru looked at a certain photo. Shiro looked at Naru who was so intrigued with the photo. "Shibuya-san?" Shiro asked

"Ah, I'm sorry, but can you tell me what this photo is?" Naru said as he placed the photo on the table. "That photo is just an artifact that is currently inside our dorm. We took a photo of it in case it would make any sense of the paranormal activities in the Dorm"

Naru leaned against the seat and finished reading the folder. "I've read most of your cases. However, there is that one particular reason why I am very much discourage in taking this case"

"Why would you be discourage, shibuya-san?" Toshio asked. "The media? Don't worry, I asked my father about that matter—"he then whispered. "Your secret is safe"

Naru gave out a sigh and it seems like he didn't have any choice at all. "Please prepare two bedrooms and one room for our main base"

"I'm sorry Shibuya-san, but we only have two available rooms for a moment" Toshio bowed down. "But please still take this case. We badly need your team" He said. Naru just agreed and had the contract sign to Toshio.

"We will see you next week, Monday. Classes will already over then I presume?" Naru was given the contract of disclosure. "Yes, but some of my dorm mates will still stay in the dormitory." Toshio placed his stuff in his case and asked. "Will Taniyama-san go as well?" Naru froze for a while then opened his office and turned slightly around to him. "Why don't you ask her" he said with a smirk and entered his office closing the door.

"Did it go well?" Mai asked the young man. "Yes, Thanks for the tea by the way, it was delicious" Mai blushed slightly then smiled. "Thank you, we'll see you next week then" Mai led the young man to the exit and bid goodbye.

Mai had to stay late in the office since Lin asked her a favor. Mai took this as an opportunity to finally be friends with Lin even if it was just a small step. She re-read the files about the upcoming case.

"Theories about Hiro Private University by the students—the previous senior batch tried to talk to their old friend from the dead using the Ouija board. Apparently the Ouija board used is still inside the dormitory. Professor Aiko comes back to Haunt the new members of the dormitory.- Aya Mizuno, female, she disguised herself as a male student of Hiro Private University and now confined in the hospital." Mai paused from reading and shook her head. She suddenly felt sleepy again. However, this time Naru was able to come out of his room the moment he heard a thud outside. He came out and saw his assistant on the floor. She was just unconscious. Naru pick her up, he knew that Mai wasn't that heavy that he'd use his PK for her. He opened he lightly kicked his office door and placed Mai on his personal couch inside his office. He held his shoulders and stretched for a bit. He hasn't been doing his heavy lifting lately. He checked her temperature and went to the kitchenette. Mai was panting lightly in her sleep.

'Gene, what do I do, I'm not cut off with this stuff' Naru said in his mind as if his twin brother was listening. 'Idiot, what you're doing is already perfect'. Well, he was listening after all.

Naru finished the tea and carried it to his office and placed the tea down on the coffee table near the furniture. He watched over Mai who was uncomfortable in her sleep. He sat on space of the couch and gazed on Mai. He prepared the tea in case Mai would wake up in her sleep and covered her with a black blanket.

It was already 2'oclock am and the young CEO was in front of his computer checking the history of Hiro Private University. He slightly leaned against his chair and placed pinched his nose bridge. Naru looked over at the tea he prepared and noticed it got cold. He went out and to reheat the tea. Mai shifted to the other side of the couch. When she heard the door closed, she slowly woke up. Mai stretched her arms and tried to look for her phone.

'Ara, Where is my phone' Mai said to herself. And tried to reach for her alarm clock. 'Ara, Where is my alarm clock' Mai slowly took notice of the sudden disappearance of her stuff, or that's what she thinks. 'Where are my clothes!?' Mai suddenly realized she was wearing a black polo top and her underwear. She sat up panicking and realized she was in her boss' office. She covered her face and tried to stop blushing. 'What the hell happened' Mai started to calm down and think. She covered herself with the blanket and tried to walk. She slowly reached the door and opened it.

Naru sighed and though oh, boy, she's awake. He sat down the chair of the kitchenette hoping that Mai would see him there. Mai walked to the kitchenette covered with the black blanket hiding her blushing face. She was a bit angry at first but she smelt the scent of jasmine tea she calm down and walked slowly to the raven haired boy.

"Naru. Did you make tea?" Mai asked. "Can't a man make tea for himself" Naru replied but Mai noticed the two tea cups on the table. She continued to hide her face. She felt butterflies in her tummy.

"May I?" Mai said as she referred to the chair. Naru nodded and poured the other tea cup with tea. "Did you bring me inside? Because the last thing I remembered was reading the new case files" Mai looked at the tea and took a small sip. Naru glanced at her and said "You were kissing the floor—sleeping. Tell me, you said you love me but then again you're kissing the floor. How can you compare these soft lips to the hard floor." Naru pointed at his lips and then grinned. Mai looked at bit pissed off. "I wasn't able to sleep well lately okay?" Mai finally admitted defeat.

"I could feel someone pushing me back as if I'm experiencing sleep paralysis" Naru took the last sip of his tea. "Anyway, where are my clothes?" Mai asked shyly. "Don't worry, There was nothing to be seen from you anyway" Naru pointed at the hanged uniform near the CEO door. Mai dropped her head on the table. How embarrassing she thought as she blushed. She sat up again and cupped her own cheeks.

"Damn it Naru" She mumbled to herself.

"What?" Naru heard her and Mai then stuck out his tongue as he was entered his office.

Next Chapter: Graduation Day!

I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't have any cliffy. I hope you'd review, fave or follow this story. I'll update maximum would be a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Graduation Day

The raven haired man entered the school gymnasium. It was crowded with parents together with their children. He realized that he arrived earlier than expected, he lifted his wrist and looked at his watch. He looked around to find a seat. Apparently on his way to an open seat he was blocked off by a tall man.

"Naru?" Bou-san looked at him and smiled. "I thought that you wouldn't come"

"Ayako found Mai earlier and is now helping her in her uniform." Takigawa walked slowly at the front leading him to the group. Naru saw an open seat near Lin, he was surprised that Lin went ahead of him, he thought that the Chinese man was in the office. He let out a sigh and sat next to the tall Chinese man.

"Attention parents and students: please find a seat and settle down. The graduation ceremony will now begin"

Ayako found herself in a hectic crowd. She walked towards her seat in between Lin and Bou-san. "The students thought that I was a teenage mother and raised Mai by myself. I'm only 24 for god's sake Do I really look like I'm 30?" She sat down angrily and when she leaned to her side she saw her boss. "heh, Naru's here" Ayako whispered too Bou-san. "I didn't even expect he'd come" Bou-san mumbled to her.

The graduation ceremony started. It was a simple and quite fast ceremony, it seems like the students were able to practice well since they all we're bowing and sitting together. When Mai's name was called Ayako stood up and took photos of her from a far. She even let Lin took a video of her receiving her diploma.

Mai waved her diploma to her friends from the back. She smiled and bowed on the stage. Naru on the other hand just watched her throughout the graduation ceremony.

The closing address from the students given by the class salutatorian.

Mai stood up from her seat and walked towards the stage. She tilted the mic down a bit and looked at her notes for a while. She calm down and tried to get rid of the jitters she's been feeling lately.

Teachers, Friends, Family, Board of trustees, Director and Principal Good Morning. It is a great pleasure to deliver the salutatory speech in front of you all. Before this day came, we were all confused on what path we should take. We would often ask our teacher's on what course to pursue after finishing this stage in our life, we would discern and quietly think about the pros and cons…

Lin continued on recording on Mai's speech on stage. Ayako also took photos of her as she tells her speech. Bou-san looked at the back and saw Masako, John, Yasuhara and Madoka standing, he then stood up and went to them Naru notices the monk walking towards his teacher. Lin wanted to ask what that was about but he was scared that he'll tamper Mai's video.

"How many minutes have you been standing there?" Bou-san asked them. "We just arrived the moment Mai's name was called on stage earlier" Madoka smiled as she glanced at the monk. Masako listened to Mai's speech realizing that Mai was also the class salutatorian and experienced so much already. The young medium as proud of her colleague for her ability to juggle the real world, school life, and the spiritual world. Masako clapped her hands together with the audience when Mai's speech was finished.

"Congratulation's Mai!" Mai went inside the SPR office as her friends greeted her the moment she stepped inside. The office was quite different from their usual set up. They had to put some decorations to congratulate their colleague. Of course, the narcissistic CEO was against it at first until he received a phone call or shall we say he received a death threat from his teacher in ghost hunting, Madoka. They had conditions though the decorations and the celebrations will only be done by the living room and kitchenette, the other rooms were considered as the restricted area.

Mai smiled and looked at them. "Thank you! Everyone, without you guys, without the SPR, I wouldn't have gotten this far." Naru and Lin just walked passed them and entered to their own offices. Mai jolted she looked at the door and shook her head. I'll just make him his tea she thought.

"Mai, here you go." Bou-san smiles as he pulled out a small envelope from his pocket. "What is it?" Mai looked at it through the light by lifting up to the ceiling. Bou-san pulled her arms down and said. "Just keep it and open it when you're alone" He winked and noticed that Ayako was poking his shoulder. "My turn?" Ayako asked to him. The monk smiled and went to the kitchenette.

"Mai, now that you've graduated I want you to have something that will make you remember that you have always been such a little kid. And since you're a little kid in my eyes." Ayako pulled out a key with a customized keychain linked to it. "Living alone in a town house with no neighbors is very lonely. I had one of the townhouses redecorated." Mai started to tear up, she looked up at the red-headed miko and then jumped on her for a hug. "You're welcome Mai. Welcome to the Neighbourhood." Ayako smiled and pats her back. "Oi, I deserve that hug as well, I paid for the 30% of the full payment" Bou-san hugged the two ladies. Ayako sighed. "Well I guess you do" she mumbled.

"Wait, is this really mine? How much is the town house?" Mai asked the moment Ayako and bou-san pulled back. "We made a promise that we wouldn't tell" Ayako crossed her arms. "You can say that 5 people actually paid for it" Bou-san winked. "If I can guess it right will you guys stay over for a night?" Mai asked and started to think about her sponsors.

"Ayako, Bou-san" Mai pointed at them and the two nodded. "Masako?" The young medium nodded and looked at her. "She bought the 40%" Bou-san whispered. Mai started to feel embarrassed. "Madoka and Lin?" Madoka nodded but Bou-san looked at her and said. "It was actually Yasuhara" Mai snapped her fingers and though darn. Mai held the key and placed it in her pocket. She walked to the kitchenette to prepare Naru's tea. As she was waiting she walked to Masako and said "I heard what you did." Mai sat on the chair and looked at Masako. Masako sipped her drink. "It was nothing Mai. It's just a gift that you deserve" Masako said as she placed down the cup. "I know that you've went through a lot before that's why we wanted to give you this. A home where you can really go back and a home where some of us will be able to come inside in case you're troubled." Masako smiled and carried the cup again. "Thanks Masako" Mai looked at her and touched her shoulder. Mai stood up and prepared Naru's tea. She placed the tea cup on the tray and lifted it. She walked to the CEO's office. Mai knocked with her forehead and said "Your tea is ready" Mai tried to hold the tray with one hand. She opened the door using her other hand. Naru was doing his reading. She placed the tray on the table and placed the teacup near his laptop. Mai hugged the tray and looked at Naru for a while. "Mai, you've graduated as class salutatorian. And right now you just proven to me that You're not only good in choosing the right answers in your quizzes and exams but also in choosing who has good looks as well" Naru said as he placed down his book on the table. Mai then started to march to the door. "Mai, congratulations" Naru said. Mai smiled and turned to her boss. "Thank you for being there" Mai nodded.

Bou-san opened the door of the main office and saw a young man about Mai's age carrying a bouquet of roses mixed with tulips. He stared at the man for a while then raised his eyebrow. "You must be Mr. Taniyama, I'm Shiro Tosio from Hiro Private Unniversity" Bou-san snapped for a while realizing that he must have looked a man in his 30's. "I'm actually here to congratulate Taniyama-san" The young man smiled with charm. Bou-san opened the door a bit wider for him to enter. Everyone in the room looked at the handsome boy. Bou-san stood beside Ayako and whispered. "Must be Mai's boyfriend". Shiro to Bou-san since he realized that Mai wasn't in the SPR main office. "I'm sorry, Sir. But where is Mai?" He asked as he looked around.

Naru stood up from his seat as soon as he heard Shiro's voice. Mai on the other hand held the knob. "It must be Toshio-san. I wonder why he's here." Mai was about to open the door. Then suddenly Naru closed it with a bang. The people from outside wondered why the door closed when it was about to open.

Ayako smiled. "Please have a seat. She'll be here for a while, the boss is currently talking to her".

"Thank you, you must be Taniyama-san's mother" Ayako also snapped, she was about to punch the boy on the head but Bou-san pulled her as soon as she was about to turn her hands to fists.

"Naru?" Mai looked at his boss up close. She looked up and realized that his arms we're near her ears and his face was slightly near hers. Mai's heart was throbbing, her face was completely flushed. She could feel Naru's breathing. "You forgot something" Naru said as he returned to his composure and walked back to his seat. "What?" Mai looked confused for a second. "I didn't actually. Why would I forget something here?" Mai placed her hands on her waist. Naru smirked and said. "Hmm, you're right. You can go now" Naru said to her and made the shoo sign. Mai then walked to the door and left the narcissistic CEO inside.

"Taniyama-san!" Shiro stood up and approached her. He reached his hand with the bouquet. "Toshio-san, you don't need to give me these…" She said shyly and placed the tray on the nearby counter. We just met yesterday Mai gave out a fake smile. "According to my sources you're the class salutatorian so I believe you deserve this" Shiro smiled and Mai accepted the bouquet. "I also met your parents, I didn't know that you had a red head in your blood Mai. It's a plus!" Shiro dropped the last name and made the monk and miko from the back really embarrassed. "Actually, they're—"She was cut off when Yasuhara came in the office carrying a cake.

Shiro looked at his watch and frowned. "Unfortunately, I have to leave. I have a plane to catch for Korea today. I'll see you next week then?" Mai nodded and smiled as she was still carrying the flowers. "Oh, and nice necklace by the way" Mai was confused to what the rushing handsome boy was talking about. She looked down at her chest and saw a silver necklace around her neck. "Where did this come from,eavesdrop" she said as she pulled the necklace up and saw its pendant. It was a silver circle with inscriptions written on it.

"Mai?" Madoka walked to her as she was staring at the silver necklace. "What's wrong?"

"I don't remember wearing this," Mai said as she was really curious about how the necklace got on her neck. Madoka smiled and looked at the CEO door and then turned to Mai again. "You know what, you should just appreciate on the necklace itself." Madoka held her shoulder as Mai tugged the necklace in her top. "Hmm, Okay, but how can I thank the person who gave it to me?" Mai asked. Madoka shook her head. "I believe that he or she already know that you've thanked him or her" Madoka gave a wink.

Yasuhara started to give away plates with the slice of cake on it. Mai took the tray she left near Naru's office and placed a sliced cake and a new tea on it. She walked to the door and knocked again using her forehead.

"You don't need to use that head of yours for knocking. If you'll get stupid because of it, it's not my fault" Naru was now on his laptop reading an article. Mai placed down the tea and the cake. Naru shifted his sight to the piece of cake.

Lin went out his office when Madoka asked him to eat cake with her. He couldn't say no to the request. He walked his way to the tiny kitchenette where the pink haired teacher was about to eat the Matcha cake. Ayako, Bou-san, Masako, Yasuhara, and John we're sitting behind the kitchenette tlistenon what they were talking about.

"Have a cake" Madoka slowly slid the small plate at Lin's side. "I haven't really tried Matcha before" Madoka was quite surprised to what the Chinese man said. "Lin, you've been here for like years and you haven't tried it?" Lin nodded and took the small spoon and tasted it for the first time. "It's delicious" Lin smiled to her. Ayako and Mai were giggling at the side. "Did naru alre-?" Lin was about to ask the lady but he was cut off with her spoon feeding him with a piece of cake. She shook her head and signalled him that they are being listened. Lin was quite embarrassed he blushed lightly, ate the piece of cake on the spoon and avoided eye contact with Madoka. Lin coughed and stood up to get himself a glass of water. He drank it from the glass and placed the glass in the sink. He then took his plate of cake and marched back inside his office. Madoka sighed and frowned. "Great", she said sarcastically.

The moment the party was over the team were forced to clean the part of the office they used. They evacuated the place. Ayako looked at the road while she drives Mai to her new home. Mai was still curious over the silver necklace. She tried to remember anything that would involve such as falling asleep and using her O-B-E. She also started to become curious how it got to her. She leaned on the passenger's seat and looked on the road as well. Ayako can't help but to ask her. "So, who's Shiro?" She asked. Mai jolted and looked at her. "Well, he's our client next week. He dropped by yesterday and talked to Naru about the case in their dormitory".

"He's pretty hot isn't he" Ayako smirked. "Don't start with me, Mom"

Ayako stopped the car suddenly it was the effect of Mai's comment. "Do you have any idea how old I am Mai?!" Ayako said as she drove again. "I'm only 24 for heaven sakes!"

Mai chuckled at her side and smiled. "You started it"

"No, I only commented about the boy, Mai!" Ayako slowed the car down. "The townhouse won't be finished by next week so, I already asked your land lady about the rent. You can move out after the case" Ayako smiled as she unlocked the door. Mai went out of the car and walked to her apartment door. She unlocks it and enters. She carried the bouquet she received from Shiro in her kitchen and prepared a vase for it.

Mai entered her room and took off her clothes. She realized and thought about the necklace again. She smiled and finally remembered.

The moment that she gave Naru the slice of Cake earlier.

"Is that what I think it is?" Naru looked at it and leaned on it. "It's matcha, it will match the taste of the tea I prepared", Mai said as she hugged the tray. Naru leaned back and nodded. "Just don't make a mess outside." Naru made the hand signal of shoo again. When Mai was approaching the door she blushed as she remembered what Naru did. Naru stalled me earlier from leaving so that he can give me this. Mai thought and frowned. He used his pk on me. Lin will kill me. Mai looked at Naru with her face blushing.

"Are you sick?" Naru asked the brunette. Mai shook her head and smiled. "Well, Thank you again, Oliver" Mai left his office again with a blush on her cheeks.

Mai slept with a good memory in her mind.


	3. Case 1 :  Voodoo Dolls Part 1

Case #1 Part #1: Voodoo Dolls

Mai Taniyama walked up to the black van lifting a heavy box towards it. She placed it inside and climb to push the boxes farther. As she was about to step down on the ground, Lin placed the boxes.

"Can you please push it at the end, Taniyama-san?" The Chinese man pointed at the box that was also at the end. Mai crawled back and pushed the boxes towards the end. Eventually, whenever she had a chance to step down the black van someone would actually ask her to push the boxes to the end until it finally reached the door.

"Done!" Mai finally stepped down and looked at Naru and Lin who were stretching their necks from the lifting. Naru was carrying a brown envelope address from his mother while Lin was carrying the laptop bag. Lin walked towards the driver's door and opened it. While Naru stood behind and waited for the van to be opened. Lin unlocks the doors, Naru opens the door by sliding it. He takes a step inside and sat on the seat. Mai followed him and sat beside him. Naru pulled out the letter from the brown envelope and started to read in his mind. Mai leaned back and looked outside as Lin started the engine. She gave out a sigh realizing that it would be a long ride. When the young CEO finished reading the letter he folded and slid it back in the envelope and inserted it in Lin's bag.

Naru leaned back and watched the side of the road as Lin was driving. It was a quiet drive and Mai wasn't used to it. She decided that she'll take a nap so that when they arrive at the university, she wouldn't fall to sleep. Mai leaned her head and closed her eyes. Naru didn't mind her he knew that she'll decide to sleep because it bored her.

After some minutes of driving, Lin heard a sound that was very familiar to him. It seems like his student forgot to eat lunch. "Naru, Didn't I tell you to eat the food that I left in the microwave?" Lin asked looking over him by the window. Naru didn't move his head nor response however the Chinese man heard his stomach growling again. "Naru," Lin warned him. Naru gave out a sigh and shook his head. "I wasn't hungry earlier" He admitted. Lin dropped his shoulder and looked over at the road he notices that WcDonald's was nearby. He turned right for a drive thru. Naru looked at Mai who just recently shifted from the other side.

"What would you want to eat Naru?" Lin asked as he rolled down the car window. Naru pinched his nose. "I'll have hot tea."

"What about Taniyama-san?" Lin turned his attention to the young sleeping girl. "She'll have oreo matcha milkshake and a take-out maki, evenmore " Naru said in behalf. Lin talked over to the talking box and proceeded to the other window. When Lin received his orders, Mai started to sniff her nose. The narcissistic boss gave out a smirk.

"Seems like she's waking up" Lin started to drive again while Naru pulled his hot tea. He sipped from it and placed it on the cup holder. , even more, when Naru placed the paper bag that contained the food beside her. Mai opened her eyes and mumbled.

"Did I just smell Maki?" Mai looked up at them with heavy eyes and a red right cheek.

"Your lunch is here" Naru pointed on the paper bag. Mai gave out a soft smile and pulled out the packed Maki.

"Itadakimasu!" Mai started to munch down the food happily until Naru said. "I'll dock that in your salary" Mai froze for a while then shook her head.

"No, It's fine" Mai finished her second Maki. "Would you like some, Lin?" Mai asked as she raised the chopsticks with the Maki in it. Lin shook his head.

"I'm fine besides I'm driving," He said. Naru assumed that he'll be given the same treatment but he assumed wrongly and took a sip from his tea again.

"Naru would you like some?" Mai finally did what Naru expected. Naru did feel hungry, he nodded and took the maki off the chopsticks and started chewing it. He swallowed and sipped his tea again. Lin gave out a small chuckle, small enough that the two from the back wouldn't hear him.

After the long drive and the happy lunch they just had, they finally arrived at Hiro Private University, an all boys' school for the elite. The golden gates opened, the university was currently on summer break and that means students could return to their homes. Well, not all students didn't want to return. There was a dormitory inside thee university, where in students can stay for the breaks. The SPR van parks at the parking lot. Lin stopped the engine, Naru and Mai was finally able to step on the ground again. Mai gave herself a long stretch until she realized that she was being watched from the dormitory's entrance. She pulled back from the stretch when the 3 boys started to walk their way to them. Naru stepped in front of Mai and looked at the boys.

"You must be from Shibuya Psychic Research?" The boy with red hair and green eyes said. "Welcome, to our humble abode. My name is Mitsuki Matsubaki, together with me is Tanaka Ryuu and Xin Li" The boy welcomed the three guests and introduced himself to the CEO.

"I'm Kazuya Shibuya" Naru said and then turned to his left. "This is Lin Koujo, my assistant and my other assistant, Ma—"

"Mai!" A young boy with a very handsome tone said from afar. "Shiro" Tanaka looked at him as he ran towards the young brunette. "This is Mai Taniyama, the young lady that I was talking about" He placed his hand on Mai's shoulder and pulled her closely. Mai was flushed she looked down shyly then shook her head. Naru gave a small cough giving a signal to the young man to get his hands off her. Mai pulled slightly away and smiled.

"Toshio-san" Naru gave a grin. "I didn't hire my assistant to flirt with the clients"

"I wouldn't hire this company if you weren't the owner, Shibuya-san" Shiro also grinned back. They looked at each other as if they were rivals and enemies.

Lin pulled out his laptop bag and carried it. He locks the van and walked towards them, destroying the rival aura. "Will you please lead us to where our base will be?" Lin gave out a small smile to Shiro. Shiro nodded and started walking back to the dorm. Naru followed as well as the only girl in the scene.

"So, how long has been since you've heard the echoes?" Naru asked the tall man who was seated fright in front of him.

"It has already been a month, I kept on hearing echoes that I do not fully understand." Lin listened to the young man, Tanaka Ryuu. He started to type whatever he said. As for Mai, she just sat down next to Naru.

"We already have 4 people under a coma and 3 people are already missing," Mai remembered what the dorm leader, Shiro Toshio said.

"Toshio-san mentioned that you we're able to record the echoes mind if we listen to it?" Naru looked at him, Ryuu pulled out his cellphone from the bag and gave it to the CEO, who passed it to Lin to save the data on his laptop. "We'll have it reviewed later" Naru took it back as soon as it was transferred. He gave it to the student.

Soon, Ryuu was replaced by the young man earlier, Mitsuki Matsubaki.

"I witnessed one my roommate, Seichi Sotaru in the accident that led him to his coma." Mitsuki looked down with his eyes still horrified. "It was as if I saw a woman pushing her on top of the dormitory. It was as If he was resisting the push." Mistuki looked at Naru and said.

"When I saw him, on the ground completely bleeding, I realized that there was a marking on his back." Naru pulled out a pen and paper from his envelope. Mai puffed her cheeks. Your mother sent that paper, idiot she said in her head. The young man tried to remember the mark that was behind Seichi's neck the day he got himself into the coma. It was like a witch's mark. It was a small circle with symbols inside the circle and a large sign at the center.

"Thank you." Naru appreciated his effort in remembering the mark despite the pain he encountered. "Out of all those students, do you think they have any connections?" Naru asked once again. Mitsuki shook his head but stopped. "Well, I think there could be a connection to what happened to the first victim of all of this." Naru raised his eyebrow. "And who would that be?"

"Aya Mizuno." He said softly.

"Theories about Hiro Private University by the students—the previous senior batch tried to talk to their old friend from the dead using the Ouija board. Apparently the Ouija board used is still inside the dormitory. Professor Aiko comes back to Haunt the new members of the dormitory.- Aya Mizuno, female, she disguised herself as a male student of Hiro Private University and now confined in the hospital" Mai suddenly remembered what she read.

"Do you think that this is also connected to the Ouija board?" Tanaka Ryuu stepped forward. "We're still trying to look for connections Mr. Tanaka, " Lin said as she continued typing.

"Speaking of that Ouija Board May I see it?" Naru leaned back and placed his pen and paper down. Ryuu walked to the door and left the room finding the Ouija board.

"About Miss Mizuno, why do you think that there was a connection?" Naru asked the young man again.

"Seichi, Minazuki, Re, and Kyo, they were all batch mates of Aya as for the missing people, Haru, Natsu, and Yuki, they we're her friends from the soccer team" He paused for a while and looked around. "When they realized that Aya was kind of feminine. they started to mistreat her…" He looked at him with a wworriedlook. "In what way…" Naru narrowed his look.

"They bullied her"

"Do you know any other people who might got involved in this?" Naru looked at him as he took notes. The client shook his head.

"Thank you then"

Ryuu Tanaka enters carrying a thin board. It was the Ouija board. Lin held it and placed it down he gazed at it for a while and finally said. "This is a fake"

The clients were surprised to what the Chinese man said. "How? And then who has been haunting us?"

Naru stood up and noticed the time. "I believe it is now time for a break. We will have our base ready for the investigation. We will talk to you again tomorrow." He said as he placed his envelop on the table near Lin's laptop.

"Mai, Don't leave base" Naru looked at her with a glare rather than calm eyes. The young brunette nodded and sat back on the couch.

Lin and Naru started to assemble the shelves and placed on the monitors. It took some time for them to finish the set up. They finally finished with the shelves, Naru and Lin also started to place the cameras ready.

Mai started to walk out of the room and Naru followed her. Mai wanted to look around but ended up on the 4th floor of the dormitory and stumbles upon a door that had a name plate. Aya Mizuno.

"You mean Mai has to sleep alone?" Bou-san asked the tall Chinese man who was reading the reports. "Mai is the only female in the building, I mean in the whole campus! We need to secure her" Bou-san protested. John tried to calm down the monk. Yasuhara smiled and looked over them as they argued. "Who needs securing?" Naru opened the door and went inside followed by Mai.

"Naru, convince Lin that we should use one bedroom for now. If Mai stays in one room all by herself who know what might happen" Bou-san looked at the man with raven hair.

"I was the one who told Lin that we'd have separate rooms" Naru walked over to Lin and picked up some of the reports.

"What?! You're the most over protective about Mai and yet you want her to sleep by her own?" Bou-san started to become crazy.

One of the dorm members knocked on the door. Mai gladly opened the door and to her surprise it was the handsome, Shiro Toshio.

"Mai!" He smiled as he stepped inside. "Shi—Shiro-san" Mai started to fidget.

"Let's go get ourselves some dinner!" Shiro held Mai's waist and started to pull her out. "Ehem" Naru coughed lightly and looked at him with a glare. Shiro stepped in front of Mai and confronted his opponent.

"Well, well, Shibuya-san, would you like to have dinner as well?" Shiro asked. "I would love to but I would much appreciate it if you lay off my assistant… it's an eyesore paying her for her salary but flirts with the clients instead. It's unlady like" Naru pointed out. Mai smirked a bit pissed off.

"Takigawa-san, I take back what I said, Mai is sleeping in our room now" Naru finally agreed just to make sure, Shiro Toshio wouldn't get her in her sleep. Mai gave out a sigh and sat down. "oh boy…"


	4. Case #1 Part #2: Voodoo Dolls

Case #1 Part #2: Voodoo Dolls

Mai jumped down on her back to the bed, which was promised to her by Bou-san. He finally agreed to share a bed with Yasuhara since in this case Mai was the only woman involved. She looked up on the ceiling staring at the lights.

Mai soon heard a knock from the door. She got off the bed and went towards it. She opened it together with a smile as a greeting. It was Ryuu Tanaka.

"Taniyama-san" He said with a passive voice, he did have that passive, stoned face type of aura.

"..Yes?" Mai asked the young man.

"The dorm president wishes that you'd use this" He handed her some adorable pink shampoo bottles. "It's sweet pea" he added. "Tell him, thank you and I'll see you and him in the morning." Mai said as he stepped back and was about to close the door. "The lights will go off soon" He warned with a creepy voice scaring the young heroine. Mai nodded and closes the door. She walked towards her bed and laid the bottles near the night table.

"What's that?" Bou-san walks out of the bathroom with a towel on his head.

"It's just some shampoo, the dorm president gave it to us"

"You mean you?"

"Thanks for sacrifing your bed Bou-san!" Mai gave out a big smile to the monk.

"Of course, besides, you might end up sleeping next to Naru or worse, Lin." Bou-san paused for a while then said what was on his mind. "I'm spoiling you too much, aren't I?" Monk pulled the towel from his head and hanged it inside the empty cabinet. Mai chuckled lightly as she sat up on the bed. She crossed her legs and looked up as she was starting to think.

"Ayako usually spoils me in stuff." Mai giggled lightly and suddenly turned to the door as it was about to be opened. "It seems like you're going to rest comfortably tonight" Naru said as he walked inside and closed the door. Mai nodded, she then realized that this was an advantage for her.

What if Naru changes his clothes in here? Is Naru's pajamas still that grey one? This will be the best sleepover ever. Mai's cheek started to turn pink, Bou-san took notice of it real quick and gave out a smirk.

Naru walked over to the door once again. "Where are you going?" Bou-san asked. "To base, If forgot the lock of my bag" Naru slammed the door shut and Mai gasped.

Mai stepped out from the bed and walked over to her bag pack, she pulled out her pink rabbit pajamas. Bou-san looked over from the corner of his eyes and started to giggle silently to the side. When Mai entered the bathroom for her bath. Bou-san's smirk turned to an evil grin. He silently walked outside and searched for Yasuhara.

The SPR Director entered the room and heard the showers. He assumed that it was monk who was taking the shower inside the bathroom. He walked over to his bag, bent down and unlocked it. He sipped it open and pulled out his dark grey pajamas and placed it on the chair near him. He sat on the bed waiting for monk to finish. After some minutes, the shower noise stopped. Naru stood up and slowly approached the bathroom door. When all of the sudden the light turned off and he heard a scream inside the bathroom, it was a woman's voice, it was Mai. He swiftly opened the door and to his surprised he stepped his foot back and turned away upon seeing her face up to a light cleavage with the blessings from the moonlight of the open window. What a great way to start the case Naru thought sarcastically. Mai on the other hand was completely blinded by the shampoo earlier.

"Who's there" She tried to blink her eyes as she tried to lean forward. Naru took a step forward but ended up falling down together with the naked brunette. Naru cursed the moon for giving them light. He pulled his strength back, his face was near her assistant's face while his knee was almost between her thighs. She really is slim, I miscalculated her height. His hand was behind Mai's neck. Mai didn't realize it sooner but when she opened her eyes and absorbed the fact that her boss was on top of her naked body, she blushed and hid her inner squeals in her mind. He was about to pull himself together and turn away but the lights were finally turned on. Naru with wide eyes immediately looked away hiding his face. This is embarrassing! Mai screamed in her head as she kicked her boss of her to the side. The young director landed on his back on the cold wet floor. Mai hid her body around the bath curtain blushing shyly. Naru turned around with a tint of red on his cheeks, lying on his chest and crawled his way outside the bathroom, he noticed that someone was standing in front of him. It was Bou-san and Lin. Shit Naru cursed once again in his mind. Lin shook his head with a pinch of tease while Bou-san threw Mai a towel that he hung from the cabinet and closed the bathroom door.

Naru was completely silent over what happened, he kept on visiting base in his pajama rather than sleeping inside the room with a separate bed from Mai.

"What happened earlier?" Naru flinched about Yasuhara's question. "The line connected to the dormitory is under maintenance, that means there would be frequent brown outs here" Lin responded. "Is Mai okay? I heard a scream earlier" Yasuhara asked once again. Lin nodded with a curve on his lip, he was teasing Naru with his expression.

"Aren't you planning on going to bed Naru?" Yasuhara asked the young man smiling, Naru simply ignored him while Bou-san and Lin shared an eye contact with tease. Bou-san walked over to the part time researcher and whispered some things in his ear. "Mai's alone in the room right? I'll go ahead too bed if Naru keeps on going here" Yasuhara looked at Naru from the corner of his eyes. Naru notices it and felt a bit embarrassed. He placed the chart down and then walked to the door.

"I'm going to bed" He said with a rather grumpy tone. Lin, Bou-san and Yasuhara shared a small laugh together. It was quite surprising for Lin to laugh with them, but he saw what Naru was doing with Mai, he needed to pay back what Naru did to him.

Mai was faking her sleep, she was trying her best to sleep but she couldn't sleep at all. She was having trouble, right after what happened earlier she started to curse herself for not bringing a towel and taking advantage of the situation. Mai saw a shadow beneath the door. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the door as it opened.

Naru entered the room with a sigh and closed it. He was about to walk over to his bed, but stopped as he stared at Mai sleeping. He smirked and said. "You're not sleeping. I can tell." Naru said. Mai didn't move a muscle, she just acted as if she was sleeping, but she forgot her way of sleeping, she usually talk in her sleep.

Naru just let the young woman be and went ahead to his bed. He laid down and wrapped himself with the thick blanket and finally went to bed.

Mai woke up in a rather different atmosphere, she was inside a room. A room where it had 2 double deck inside. She slowly stood up and walked over to the drawer. On top of the drawer she saw a photo, a young boy who had features of a woman. Mai slowly shifted her attention to a young girl about 12 years old, walking inside the room carrying a doll. The doll she was carrying was made of cloth. It had light brown as its hair, and was wearing the academy's uniform. The young girl stood in front of Mai mumbling something to her. Mai wanted to walk over to the child, but then she was pulled back. She was pulled back by none other than Gene. Mai turned around seeing the man in his dreams, I mean literally. She turned to the young girl again, but she disappeared. Gene walked to the window and jumped down landing on the ground with his two feet. He looked up to the window and reached his arm out to the brunette. Mai jumped as well and held his hand. They both walked towards the nearby forest inside the academy.

"Mai" Gene with a faint voice finally spoke her name. Mai looked at him as they were walking.

"Your friends are in danger here" He warned.

"What? So I'm not in any danger?" She asked with a look of relief.

"Naru, Lin, Takigawa-san, Brown-san and Yasuhara they are all in danger." Gene said as the environment shifted. Mai looked over at the side and saw the young girl once again. She was singing something. It was no song that she heard of before. It was not even Japanese.

"Gene, Why are they in danger?" Mai asked as her surroundings started to crumble. She soon was falling down from a tunnel. When she opened her eyes she looked around and took notice of the place. It looked like a basement. It had a sewing machine inside. The shelves were empty but clean, it was as if there used to be an object sitting on top of it. Mai's sight started to blur as she was being pulled back to reality.

Her eyes swiftly opened when she saw Naru looking down on him. Mai suddenly flushed as she remembered their moment earlier. She covered her face and then she slowly sat up. Naru looked at her and thought of her as silly. He sighed and stood up.

"You murmured my brother's name earlier. That dream must be important." Naru crossed his arms and waited for her answer.

"Right after, I sleep again. You woke me up for that reason?" Mai laid down again.

"I paid you for that reason. It means it's very important to tell me what happened"

Mai covered herself with the sheets and refused him. Naru didn't like the idea of Mai being so immature now. He really didn't want anything related to the case, what he really wanted was to know how his brother was doing.

"He said that the guys are in trouble." Mai finally pushed through. Naru gave out a smirk.

"He doesn't trust me, I am very powerful" Naru boasted. Mai sat up pushing the thick blanket in front.

"Since I won't be much of a trouble, which means I'll be the only one protecting you" Mai smiled and Naru pushed her hard to lay her back.

"Yeah, right." Naru rolled his eyes and walked back to his bed.

"What do you mean, he won't wake up?!" Lin asked angrily to Monk outside the room. Mai slowly opened her eyes and blinked seeing Naru sleeping on his bed. She rubbed her eyes and slowly walked over to him. She looked at the watch and to her surprise it was already 11:00 in the morning. Mai shook his shoulder. "Naru wake up..." Mai said as she tried to wake herself up asleep. Mai blinked once more and notices something was wrong with Naru.

"Naru wake up!" Mai yelled as she used her force to move his body. His body shifted to the side and Mai found a mark behind it. She gasped and rushly ran outside with tears rolling down her face and her hands covering her mouth.

"Taniyama-san?" Lin looked at her crying and rushed towards Naru. He noticed the markings as well. Lin placed a charm over his head. It was as if it all happened again. He looked down and calmed down Mai.

Mai walked over to her bed and slowly laid down on the pillow until she heard Naru's voice saying. "Ouch, your head is really heavy for a slim woman" Mai flinched as she sat up and looked around.

"Over here, idiot" the voice source was actually the pillow. "Naru, you turned to a pillow?" Mai raised her eyebrows. "Take the pillow off, airhead" the voice said with a groan and then pant. Mai took off the pillow and to her surprise, she saw a doll. A doll wearing all black, he had a small hand with no fingers, he also has the same style of clothes that Naru usually wear, he had his raven colour hair and lastly, he has that deep blue circles. The doll moved its cloth arms and his expression on his face turned mad.

"Whoever did this, I'd like to meet, Mai" The doll spoke.


	5. Case 1 :  Voodoo Dolls Part 3

Mai carried the little doll version of Naru on her hands, he was leaning back against Mai's stomach about an inch below her chest. She slowly stepped out and walked over to Lin. Lin ignored Mai for a second since he thought that the doll personally belonged to Mai. But then he flinched the moment he heard Naru's voice. "Lin"

The Chinese man finally turned to Mai and looked down, seeing the little doll version of Naru. Lin raised an eyebrow. "Did you record Naru when he called me before?" Mai shook her head and raised the doll as she placed the doll in front of him.

The doll changed its facial emotion, the blue cloth eyes narrowed and its cotton hands raised.

"Lin, It's me" Lin stepped back and was surprised to see his student turned to a doll. Bou-san walked inside and saw the doll, he rushed walked over to Mai and grabbed the doll, and his eyes glimmered.

"Mai! This is so adorable" Bou-san pressed his cheeks to the doll appreciating it's crafting. "Did you make this Mai?" Bou-san asked as he continued to cuddle it using his cheeks. Mai sighed and gave a chuckle. "Be careful, that's our director" Mai said. Naru was able to hit his cotton hands over to Bou-san's cheek. "Stop manhandling me" Bou-san heard his voice and accidentally dropped the doll on the floor. "Naru?!"

"Ouch," the doll said. "Mai…" the doll said her name reaching for her. It sighed and said. "…Please" Mai smiled and took the doll off the floor and placed it inside her breast pocket.

"It seems like Gene was right, the men here are in danger" The doll spoke, his head to his arms popped out Mai's pocket and looked over at them. Mai gently looked at Naru who spoke. "I told you" Mai gave out a sigh.

"As for my body, but a charm on it, so that it won't be possessed by a spirit or so" Naru mentioned to Lin and Bou-san. Mai was the only person that Naru could trust, besides her gentle touch whenever she would hold to her, Mai had clothes, which well… could be an advantage for the young director.

"What happened?" Lin asked staring at the pocket of Mai, Naru looked at Lin with crossed cotton arms. "I don't remember what happened." Naru gave a sigh and looked down. "I'm starting to regret not putting any cameras inside the bedroom"

"Well, if you did, we'd all see what happened between you and Mai yesterday" Bou-san gave out a small laugh. "Get Hara-san, Kasai-san, Takahashi-san, Matsuzaki-san and Madoka here! If men are in danger here we need to populate this case with women." Naru suggested raising his voice. He was starting to become impatient since he was only 5 inches tall and couldn't do anything for now. His actions were limited, the only thing that he could do is actually talk and command.

Bou-san sent a message to all the women that Naru mentioned, they needed a lot of help since the case was quite difficult from what they expected. Bou-san couldn't help but to adore the 5-inch doll, he kept on looking for the doll which was located near Mai's breasts.

"Takigawa, you look like a pervert staring at Mai's chest that way," Naru said frankly as Mai covered her chest together with Naru's doll head. Bou-san pulled back and walked back to the monitors. He checked the hallway screens and saw the dorm boys walking with their luggage. "Seems like their returning home"

John walked inside and carried take out food. He placed it over to the table and looked at Mai. He gently walked over and smiled towards the 5-inch doll that Mai has in her pocket. He gently said. "Hello, Shibuya-san. If you want, I can take you out of the doll" Naru looked at him and thought it through. "Brown-kun, I'm not dead yet. I can't be just purified" John pulled back and scratched his back and embarrassingly smiled. "Oh, right… I forgot."

"Naru's right, John. He's a demon that doesn't need to be purified" Mai gave out a grin and walked to the table where the food was set. Bou-san went out to ask some of the boys about any dolls they may have. But none of them were able to see a doll before at all.

Lin walked over to Mai and reached on his hand. "I wish to look at Naru" Mai slowly pulled the doll from her pocket and gently laid in Lin's hand. Lin looked at the doll as he turned it around and poked its back. "I can feel that you know" Naru's voice was a bit pissed. Lin cleared his throat and as he pull up the clothes that the doll was wearing. To his surprise he pulled out a pen and paper from his case and drew something that was on the doll's back. "If you're done, give me back to Mai. You're not as gentle as she is" Naru praised the brunette's touch and hand as she gave out a small tint of pink on her cheeks.

Sometime later, Lin looked around for Yasuhara. "Takigawa-kun, have you seen Yasuhara-san?" the Chinese man asked, Bou-san shook his head. He wanted to talk to Yasuhara for him to research about the markings that was seen on Naru's back. Lin was starting to get suspicious about the case they have taken.

"It's already 2 hours and Yasu hasn't been found." Mai frowned and looked towards the monitors. Naru on the other side looked up to his assistant and pat on her skin. "We'll wait for Takigawa, Lin and John to return. It's only been the first day here and all of the sudden I've turn to this" Naru frowned and sigh. Mai took Naru from her pocket and placed him over the table.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked as he tried standing up on his cotton legs and gently walked toward the edge of the table. "I'm going to make you some clothes" Mai said as she sewed on the cloth. Naru watched at her dedicated assistant. "Ouch" Mai pricked herself, pulled her hand shaking it.

"Can't you do anything right?" the doll scolded her. Mai pouted her lips and said. "Why don't you do it?"

Mai soon finished the top of the grey pajamas. "It's going to be night soon, Naru. Do you want to sleep in the bedroom or stay here in base?" Mai asked to the little doll. "Wherever you're going. I'm going. You're the safest person here."

Takigawa and Lin soon opened the door they tried to breathe and bending down their knees slightly for comfort. They have been running. Mai gasped and looked at them. She held Naru gently close and walked over to them. "We found them." Lin said as he sat on the floor. "Them? I thought Yasuhara was the only one missing." Mai looked down at Naru while he looked up at her.

"John as well. We found them both, unconscious by the forest nearby" Takigawa laid his body down on the floor. Mai stepped back and slowly shivered. Naru noticed the tension in her body, he tried reaching for her arm and tried to comfort her.

"Do they have markings in their necks?" Naru asked as he looked at Lin with a glare. Lin nodded his head but to his dismay. "We haven't found any traces of their doll versions."

"The girls will arrive here tomorrow, maybe by tomorrow the dolls will appear," Bou-san said. "The bodies, where are they?" Mai asked and walked towards the door. "Lin had them sealed in the guest room together with Naru's body."

It was Lin, Bou-san and Mai who were the only humans staying the house. The boys who lived in the dorm left already for the break. Mai didn't want to leave Bou-san and Lin all alone. So, she found herself being the body guard for the first time. She didn't want to go to sleep.

It was already past midnight, she walked towards the sleeping Chinese man on the couch and covered him with a blanket that came from the supposed to be girl's guest room. She walked to Bou-san who was sleeping on the other sofa and placed the black blanket over him. Naru on the other hand was sleeping on a soft pillow on top of the coffee table. Mai walked over to the monitors and sighed. She particularly stared at the monitor that was focused on Aya Mizuno's room. Mai glanced for a while and realized that the temperature was dropping. She started to panic at first and then calm down. She slowly connected the speaker. She increased the volume and started to shiver in fear. She heard the song that she once heard in her dreams. Lin woke up when he heard the sound. "Where is that coming from?" Lin asked as he sat up. Soon the sound stop.

Mai finally sigh of relief. "We'll take a look at the clip tomorrow. Please rest. I promise, I won't let anyone of you be taken again" Mai said as she smiled gently at Lin. Lin nodded and laid back to sleep.

The next day, Mai yawned and realized that she really resisted on sleeping. She waited for them to wake up. Bou-san and Lin woke up around 8:00am, and it was also that time where Mai prepared tea for them. Lin walked over to the cameras and re-watched what happened last night. He also wrote down the song that they heard as well. He was about to leave the room when all of the sudden Mai stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mai raised her tone a little bit cranky. She poured some tea on her cup.

"Stay here. You will not leave this room not until, the other girls reach here" Lin closed the door and walked back inside. He sat on a seat in front of a tea cup. Naru looked over to the Chinese man with a smirk.

"It's my first time Mai scolded Lin."

"Taniyama-san deserves to be listened now. She didn't sleep so that she could guard us" Lin praised her as he sipped the cup.

"I told the girls to just enter the dormitory, I gave them directions already" Mai completely was the leader of the entire case. It was also the first time that Naru saw Mai's leadership skills. "When the girls arrive here, Madoka and Kasai will take turns watching over Lin, meanwhile Takahashi and Ayako can watch over Bou-san." Mai continued as she tapped her finger and sipped her tea. "If the dolls do appear, Masako will look after them, both Yasuhara and John"

Lin soon gave out a chuckle and moved his body to the side. "I'm seeing Naru in you, Taniyama-san". Mai pulled back and blushed lightly and sipped on her tea again. "Do I make myself clear?" Mai looked at the both of them. Lin and Bou-san nodded.

It was already 10:00am and the people they expected finally arrived, well not all of them. "Naru! You look like a chibi!" Ayako bursts in laughter seeing the narcissistic boss in a doll. Naru was seated on top of the pillow which was on the table. Mai checked the footage once again and finally noticed something wrong with it. She played it back and noticed a bulge on the sheets.

"Don't let the men, leave this room" Mai said as she pulled out a basket from the side and hurriedly walked over to the door. "Ayako! Come with me" She said as she ran outside and Ayako followed her. They ran to the stairs and on it. Soon they arrived inside Aya Mizuno's room. Mai slowly walked towards the bed and pulled out the sheet. She finally found the,

"John! Yasu!" Mai said as she slowly placed the basket down near them.

"Mai" Yasu's doll said. The doll had the same basic features that Yasuhara had, the eye glasses, the checker top and black jeans. She slowly lifted the doll and placed them in the basket. Ayako frowned and looked over at the priest. John was wearing his uniform as a priest but the style was different from his usual uniform. Ayako placed him inside the basket sitting beside Yasuhara.

They went down and back to base. Masako gasped upon seeing the dolls. She will be taking care of them from now on. Ayako placed the basket down, John and Yasuhara stood using their cotton legs and walked towards Naru who was sitting comfortably on his space.

"I think it's about time that Mai really needed to sleep so we can have our clues" Naru mumbled. "Non-sense, Im fine" Mai said as she opened walked towards the desktop.

Lin walked over to the writings and called the office of S.P.R, to his surprise Kasai picked up the phone.

"Kasai-san, is Takahashi-san there with you?" He asked as he lifted the paper up.

"Hold on, I'll call her" there was a moment of silence on the other side.

"Takahashi-san, will you be able to arrive here tonight? I need some complete files cases about the case we're currently taking" Lin said as he placed it down and again, he pulled out his laptop from the case and opened it.

"Mai, already told us that we should be there now, but Chiaki told me that we'll go there together tonight, she just need to pass her thesis paper in her university later."

"Well, I've sent you the information and the possible people linked. I want it delivered here tonight when you arrive" Lin clicked the button send on his screen.

"Oh, umm Mai already sent us these. Well, these are a little bit incomplete from the questions she sent us earlier this morning." Takahashi on the other line, checked her tablet and compared the emails Mai and Lin sent.

"The soft copy was already sent in her email a few hours ago. We'll send some hard evidence there when we get there" Takahashi smiled over the phone.

"Well, Thank you" Lin softly said as he hung up.

"Taniyama-san already had the questions and possible connections in the case sent to Takahashi-san and Kasai-san earlier today" Lin looked at doll Naru. Ayako smirked and said. "Are you sure that Mai isn't possessed by Naru's spirit?" Ayako asked pointing the doll.

"I'm sure Mai has her reasons why she's taking the first step now" Naru crossed his tiny doll arms. "I just want this case to be over with" Mai clenched her hands and gripped on the chair's arms. She stood up and looked towards them. "I can't stand that each of the people that matters to me are in danger" Mai looked at them with a serious tone mixed with a tone of worry. John and Yasuhara looked down and frowned.

"Besides, it's now time for us girls to rise!" Mai clenched her hand to a fist looking at Masako, Madoka and Ayako. The women nodded and looked at her.

Soon, Mai walked back to the monitors and suddenly, her eyes closed shut, she soon fell on her back.

"Mai!" Naru stood up raising his voice of worry.


End file.
